Snake
Snake is a fan character. He was formerly a member of the Angelo Crime Family,lead by Tony Angelo, before Angelo was arrested in the late 2000s. Snake now leads an organized crime group of his own, The Red Dragons. Bio/backstory Snake was born January 8th, 1983, to Barbra Anderson and Don Anderson, being the youngest of 4 children. Don, Snake's father, was a Vietnam veteran, whom spent most of his time and money on alcohol and drugs. Don would often abuse his family, which came to a head in 1991, when Snake stabbed Don in the neck after he tried to kill his mother. Don survived, however the police were called, and once Don's abuse saw the light of day, he was given a 30 year sentence with no parole. Snake's heroism caught the attention of many, including his school group, whom had newfound respect for him. However, it wasn't the only attention he would receive. on June 5th, 2000, Snake's life would be changed permanently when he was kidnapped by gang and brought to Tony Angelo, a former military commander turned crime lord. Angelo offered Snake a place within his gang. Believing he would be killed if he didn't, Snake accepted. The next 9 year saw Snake and Angelo grow close, with Angelo being something of the father Snake wish he had as a child. It wasn't all nice though; Snake was used as an assassin, killing those who wronged the Angelo Crime Family in any way, shape, or form. Politicians, police officers, scammers, and turncoats were all killed by Snake. It would be one kill, however, which would create Snake's greatest enemy. in late 2009, Snake, Angelo, and Angelo Crime Family soldiers Giovanti Marino, Chuck "Kage" Harrison, and Barry Schultz, went to make one of their biggest purchases; Over 9000 pounds of drugs, and hundreds of illegal firearms and other weapons. However, the deal was a setup, with all of them being arrested. None of the gang members spoke a word to police or the FBI. Snake and the Angelo Family soldiers all received sentences ranging from 2-3 years. However, Angelo received a 10 year sentence, due to the police knowing all about his crimes and who he was. When Snake and the soldiers were released, Barry contacted Ryan Angelo, Tony's eldest son, whom took over the Angelo Crime Family in his father's absence. Meanwhile, Snake,Giovanti, Kage, and Barry started up The Red Dragons, a an organized Crime group led by Snake. However, not everything would be easy for the group; despite being backed by the Angelo Crime Family, they had little to work with, and they had the problem of The Blood Rubies, an organized crime group dating back to WWII, lead by Charles Stuart. Stuart's second in command, Martin "Fische" Jackson, was a friend of one of Snake's targets, and had it out for Snake ever since his friend's death at Snake's hands. After being supplied with weapons, The Red Dragons began to overtake some hideouts that had been discovered from defecting Blood Rubies Members. In 2014, The Red Dragons had a sudden spike in profits from drug dealing and weapon selling. However, The Blood Rubies targeted family members of the top Red Dragons members. While no one was killed, this led to the start of a brutal gang war, that rages on to this day. Description Snake is a green wolf with light brown hair. he wears a black suit, with a white undershirt, red tie, and black fedora. Kill count Unknown Deaths N/A Injuries Unknown Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Darkshot22's characters Category:Wolves Category:Green Characters